


Let Me Give You A Hand

by revior



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Geraskier, Helpful Jaskier | Dandelion, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Geralt has way too many groceries in his hands after returning home from the store and Jaskier just happens to be there to give him a hand.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Let Me Give You A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by [a post on Tumblr](https://darkverrmin.tumblr.com/post/633976590543536128/geralt-carrying-a-lot-of-potion-ingredients-from). All credits go to that person, I just decided to write it a bit longer.

Geralt of Rivia brought everything back from the store. His hands were incredibly full of all sorts of groceries that he surely wouldn't need.

Jaskier was sitting on the front porch, reading. "Why the hell did you buy so much stuff?" he asked. "I thought you were only going to buy what we needed for lunch."

"We need a lot of food, okay?" was his only excuse, seemingly enough for Jaskier who let it go with a huff.

"At least let me give you a hand," said the latter. "It's annoying to see you struggle all by himself."

Geralt nodded and started to move all of the things from both hands into one, somehow still staying balanced. He then grabbed Jaskier's hand. "What are you doing?" said the latter.

The Witcher turned to him and frowned. "Well, you told me that you were going to give me a hand, right? So that's why I'm holding it."

"That wasn't what I- Never mind," said Jaskier, very much enjoying whatever was going on.


End file.
